IC006
''To Ember Is Human ''(Japanese: ルート5の騒音 Route 5 Rumble) is the sixth episode of the Iron/Copper anime. It was first released on December 29, 2009. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with the team having a picnic at Route 5. Everyone is enjoying the simple pleasures together... except Ash, who is wondering how long it will take to get to Cauldron City, and is shocked and dissappointed when Aang tells him it could take around a week. Zach tries to console him by explaining that Kroel is a large country and that he can get used to this road trip quickly if he wants to, with little success, when suddenly he and Pikachu notice something is wrong. They dart into the surrounding foliage and emerge at the side of the highway, the others following them, to discover a small red Pokemon sprawled and unconscious on the highway. Ash checks out Satany on his Pokedex, but Pi is worried that considering the state it's in, it must be dead. Aang's Volarimp proves otherwise, though, as he pokes it and manages to stir it a little. Andy, emboldened by this, decides to take it to the nearest Pokemon Center. Later on, Satany wakes up at the Pokemon Center to find Pikachu, Zach, Volarimp, and Appa standing over her, with no memory of who she is, what happened to her - or anything else for that matter. Zach is worried that she won't be able to survive in the wild, as with no knowledge she cannot learn attacks. Volarimp is more confident that she can survive, however, and they decide to help her learn to battle. Meanwhile, Nurse Joy explains to the team that Satany must have been another victim of the hit-and-run incidents that have plagued a majority of the routes around Kroel. Overhearing this, Team Rocket decides to give the hit-and-run thing a try. The next day, Satany's training begins. Her temporary trainer, Dragorsy, starts off with Tackle, but a confused Satany fails to dodge. Dragorsy infers that Satany cannot attack because she is too traumatized by the accident that wiped her memory. He tells Satany to use Quick Attack on him, but she also fails in attacking. After this, Pikachu tries to teach Satany about special attacks, using Thunderbolt on the plastic bottles left over from the picnic at the beginning of the episode. But Satany still fails to produce a proper attack, but when Appa tries to question her about this, she runs off to be alone for a while. At another picnic later on, Satany is invited to join, but she isn't touching her food at all, not even the special kind that Brock laid out for her. Aang tries to ask her about this, but to his surprise she reveals that she has a crush on Appa, and runs off into the woods to hide her pain. Ash and Aang wonder what's going on, but then they hear her screaming in the distance and run after her. Just then, they run into an angry Salamence, with Satany in his claws! Ash complains between dodging Salamence's attacks that Satany's bad luck is starting to become contagious, but Aang is not convinced, so they send out Pikachu and Appa to battle. Appa uses Laser Beam to give Satany enough time to escape, but Salamence grabs him and tries to swallow him! Realizing that it's now or never, Satany rushes in to save Appa with Quick Attack, and combining her Flamethrower with Pikachu's Thunderbolt, they manage to send Salamence packing. Aang realizes that Satany was too shy to try and learn under so much pressure, especially after being traumatized the way she was, but also that her crush on Appa was the perfect catalyst for her. Emboldened by this, Satany decides to challenge Ash, knowing that she cannot challenge Appa due to her love for him. So Ash commands Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, and the battle begins. Satany responds with Ember while Pikachu tries to use Iron Tail but misses. Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, but Satany trips as she tries to dodge and it hits, allowing Ash to throw his Pokeball and capture Satany at last. On Route 5, Team Rocket decides to put their plan into action: they have rented a truck from Team Rocket's Kroel division, and are planning to use it to capture whatever Pokemon they can hit. This plan backfires, however, when they try to hit a lone Bandactus and have all their tires blown out by its powerful Thorn Barrage, causing them to swerve off the overpass it was on. Bandactus is swept along with the truck, and Team Rocket inside it, but the ditch is not so deep and everyone survives the crash into the forest below. Unfortunately, this angers a swarm of Beedrill nesting in the area, which chase Team Rocket. But at this point Bandactus, seeing the threat, drives them away with Sandstorm and Pin Missile. As a reward, Team Rocket offers him to join them for lunch that day, and despite refusing to acknowledge that he saved Team Rocket from the Beedrill, he reluctantly accepts. While Pi, Brock, and Danny are looking for the others, Dolphind reappears in a nearby lake. Pi tries to catch it, sending out Hiponea and commanding him to use Ice Beam, but it replies with the same Aqua Jet and defeats him, leaving Pi more upset than before. Meanwhile, on the edge of the same lake but unseen by the others, Team Rocket has set up a picnic site where Bandactus joins them. As they eat the rice balls they bought, James explains that Bandactus reminds him of his Cacnea, whom he gave to Gardenia back in Sinnoh. Bandactus in turn relates his own story: in his glory days he was owned by a trainer who looked just like James, who travelled as part of a gang of teenage bandits on Route 5. However, they were attacked by Pokemon Hunter Alex, who defeated them all, leaving Bandactus as the apparent only survivor. Since then, he has been waiting under the apple tree they used to hang out under for his old master to return. Considering that he saw the extent of the damage that Alex's Pokemon had done to him, it is unlikely that he would ever come back; he has his hope restored in James, however. After overhearing the conversation between Team Rocket and Bandactus, Andy rushes back to the team to relay his finds. But Bandactus has also heard them, and when Pi tries to approach him he sends her fleeing with Thorn Barrage. Ash and Aang arrive to join them, and Bandactus fires Pin Missile at them but the move is blocked by a double Flamethrower from Appa and Satany. Team Rocket appears under the cover of the resultant smoke and recites their motto, and Jessie uses Seviper to cover their escape as the kids retaliate angrily. But before they can do anything else, there is a distant roar and Salamence reappears! Brock sends out Steelix to battle it, absorbing its Flamethrower with its Ground type element, and Danny, using this as a cover, transforms into his ghost hero outfit and sends out Ghowl, Misdreavus, and Lantukin to evacuate the roads. But Salamence is too quick for them and attacks the highway, sending people fleeing in terror and cornering Bandactus. Team Rocket reappears in their truck and despite James's efforts to stop the others from making king-sized roadkill, they unwittingly save Bandactus by hitting Salamence, who is more surprised than hurt and sends them blasting off with Flamethrower. As the Dragon Pokemon corners the kids, Aang gets an idea, and tells Pi to have her Hiponea use Ice Beam. Andy sends out Atrimawk to block Salamence's Flamethrower with Water Gun, and Salamence rears up in anger at this. But Pikachu and Satany seize this opportunity and use Thunderbolt and Ember to stop the beast short, and as it roars at them in anger Hiponea fires Ice Beam directly into its mouth, defeating it. As the evening draws to a close, Ash and the others acknowledge the damage the Salamence has caused, but now they know that the day has been saved... again. What's more, Ash has a new Pokemon on his team. And Satany can finally spend some quality time with Appa, as Ash prepares for his first Kroel gym battle. Later that night, Team Rocket rests under the same apple tree, complaining about failing once again. But Bandactus reappears, giving James an apple as a thank you for saving his life. Deciding to go all the way, James offers Bandactus a place alongside Team Rocket, as Bandactus is the Cactus Thief Pokemon after all, and joining them would give him the freedom of being a bandit whenever and wherever he wants. Bandactus takes the offer, thanking James with a painful hug, and finally Team Rocket can take comfort in the fact that they have gotten something for their troubles after all. Major events *Ash captures a Satany. *James captures a Bandactus. Pokémon debuts *Satany (Ash's) *Bandactus (James's) Characters Humans *Andy Tempest *Ash Ketchum *Brock *Lapis Lazuli *Aang *Jessie *James *Nurse Joy Pokémon *Frimbella (Zach) *Dragorsy (Aang's) *Volarimp (Aang's) *Hiponea (Triton) *Pikachu (Ash's) *Fhuriegle (Ash's) *Dolphind (anime) *Scalite (Aang's) *Satany (Ash's) *Meowth (Team Rocket) *Wobbuffet (Jessie's) *Bandactus (James's) *Chansey (Nurse Joy's) *Loskoll (mentioned) Trivia *Route 666 is mentioned for the first time in this episode. However, as this road begins south of the team's location, starting from Cauldron City, they would not encounter this road until after ''The Polustrial Revolution''. **This has led some fans to question how Satany could have possibly travelled so far to the team's location. It is very likely that Satany must have survived long enough to wander northwards of the accident location some time after it had happened. *Some of Appa's sayings in this episode are similar to those of Master Oogway from the animated film Kung Fu Panda. **Satany's crush on Appa is consistent with the games, as Satany and Dragorsy are both in the Fairy egg group and therefore can interbreed. Errors Dub Edits Category:Content Category:Episode